Inesperado
by Clan Uchiharu
Summary: Porque todo tiene su porque, porque el destino no esta trazado, lo trazamos en la marcha y porque ninguna fuerza es capaz de vencernos esto es algo que los Pevensie y en especial Susan aprenderian,
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno, primero que nada hola ¿como estan? espero que muy bien y con animo de leer un nuevo suspian xD hace poco que me hize fan de esta parejita y ha decir verdad me gusto mucho, es mi primer fic de esta pareja espero la disfruten, _**

**_En este fic no se van inmediatamente de Narnia pasa un tiempo bueno creo que si lo explique pero si no me dicen y lo corrijo, y se ira dando algo raro pero bueno asi son los fic ¿no? jajaja_**

**_The chronicles of Narnia no es mio ni ningun actor asi que mala suerte jejeje_**

**_

* * *

_**

Y ahí estaba, frente a aquel gran árbol que la llevaría de vuelta a Londres, no había palabras para describir como se sentía en estos mismos instantes, después de unos meses maravillosos en Narnia al lado de sus hermanos, de sus nuevos amigos, _a lado de él._

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, ahora mismo ella lo veía dar el discurso frente a los Narnianos y Telmarinos, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, con promesas de un porvenir muy bueno, y ella no dudaba que fuese así teniéndolo a él como rey, sonrió internamente al tiempo que veía de reojo a Peter, sabía que le molestaba en demasía ya no ser el rey "absoluto" pero que se tendría que conformar con haber ido esa última vez…

Las lagrimas de nuevo quisieron salir, querían expulsar todo aquello que guardaba el corazón de la Reina, ¿Qué es lo que pensaría de ella? Cuando observara como se va de su mundo sin una explicación, pero era inevitable no había tenido tiempo, _el tiempo no les alcanzo para estar juntos._

Aunque no era del todo cierto, ahora las lagrimas tenían una pequeña disputa con un sonrojo para ver quien salía a la luz, y es que recordaba todos los momentos en que en sigilo escapaban unos momentos de sus responsabilidades, para poder estar juntos a solas y disfrutar de su dulce compañía.

Habían pasado un poco menos de un año en Narnia, al ser su ultima vez ahí se les concedió más de tiempo, claro que eso ellos no lo sabían hasta hoy en la mañana; cuando el gran león había hablado con ellos, diciéndoles que había pasado su tiempo y que habían aprendido lo suficiente, sobraba decir el gran golpe que recibieron los hermanos mayores.

Ella aun no decía nada de la relación que tenia con el nuevo rey, y es que sabía lo celosos que pudieran ser sus hermanos, además de que lo consideraba algo precipitado, al ser ella siempre cautelosa con sus sentimientos y en lo que se refiere a mostrarlos más, aun cuando Caspian le dijo que él tenía la intención de hablar con Peter, la mayor autoridad entre los Pevensie, para que lo supiera pues ninguno de los dos por mucho que se negara el rubio rey dejaría a su amor.

Que tonta fue al pensar que le quedaba toda una vida al lado de él, ahora le queda no más de unos minutos para que todo termine y ella y su roto corazón se vayan para nunca volverlo a ver. Recordó todas las atenciones, las risas, cuentos, chistes y bromas que se solían a hacer el uno al otro, e inmediatamente recordó _su primera vez._

No tenía ni idea de cómo se había llegado a tal grado de necesidad el uno del otro pero, siendo el festejo de la llegada de la primavera uno de los más grandes en Narnia, no podía haber estado de mas, todo el licor, comida y dulces que deambularon en aquella fiesta, un poco pasados de copas aunque no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que hacían simplemente mas desinhibidos y con el amor a flor de piel llegaron hasta la habitación del rey y después de ello pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, al lado de quien amaban.

Ahora eso no tenía mucho sentido, no si ella iba a marcharse, y a no verlo nunca más, no se imaginaba muy bien su vida en Inglaterra sin él, de pronto vio como Peter se acercaba a Caspian, y le entregaba su espada ya era el momento…

Sus hermanos menores se desconcertaron cuando supieron la verdad, los mayores jamás podrían regresar, y tendrían que salir en ese mismo momento, se despidieron unos de otros y Susan si importarle nadie se despidió con un beso y un lo siento de su joven rey

…

De esto hacia ya más de un mes y aun lo recordaba con dolor y angustia, se sintió mareada, y es que el barco en el que iba hacia EU se balanceaba demasiado para su gusto, se la paso mucho tiempo en el sanitario, devolviendo lo que comia a causa de sus mareos y su madre su única acompañante le daba te constantemente, para ayudar un poco a disminuir su malestar.

Aunque cuando llego a América, y pasado un tiempo sus malestares no disminuían, decidió ir al doctor y ahí casi se infarta cuando se entero del porque de sus malestares.

_Ella estaba embarazada…_

…

_**Bueno se que esta algo bizarrón pero, es un fic ¿no? Jajaja espero de verdad que les agrade es mi primer suspian, nos veremos bay, bay**_

.


	2. empezar de 0

**_muchos saludos a todooos! xD bueno primero que nada agradecer a quienes me han leido y sobre todo a quienes se tomaron la molestia de mandarme un rr o fv tmb los qe me lo dijeron por msn o personalmente gracias por sus "criticas constructivas" ¬¬ rose mina de verdad que un dia se arrepentiran de sus maldades hacia mi persona _**

**_y sin mas ahi esta el sig capi =) espero de verdad que les guste y si si les gusta por fa dejen rr para saber sus comentarios y pensamientos sobre este fic ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

Un año, un largo y tormentoso año había pasado desde que su reina se marchase, la extrañaba con demasía, él se quedo profundamente enamorado de ella, era muy injusto que Aslan mandara a los reyes de antaño a su mundo, aún recordaba su rostro cubierto de tristeza conteniendo las lagrimas que también él quería derramar. Todos los momentos vividos a lo largo de los meses que estuvo aquí parecía ser solo un sueño hermoso que tuvo y que despertaba para una realidad de la cual estaba seguro no le gustaba en absoluto.

Muchos pensaban que el rey con su cargo se estaba haciendo más pedante y egocéntrico después de todo era un telmarino, y no sería raro que esos sentimientos le persiguieran hasta fundirse con él; pero todos ellos estaban más que equivocados, todo su comportamiento se debía a la pérdida de su reina, la cual su corazón su mente y su alma se negaban a dejar en el olvido, ella fue, es y será su todo, ya lo había descubierto hacia algunos meses, en un arranque de uno de sus consejeros más allegados realizo un baile en donde encontraría a la mujer ideal para ser su reina, pero por más que converso con aquellas mujeres, por más que bailara con ellas, de la convivencia que tuvo, ninguna se comparaba a la dueña de su ser, y eso era lo que muchos de sus sirvientes no entendían y seguían enviándole algunas mujeres hasta para seducirlo, y todas sin éxito alguno, al darse cuenta o mejor dicho entender, que su reina no regresaría jamás, él de verdad intento que alguna de esas jóvenes ganara su corazón; pero éste le dejo bien claro que es lo que quería; pues solo una era quien mandaba en su ser y era la reina Susan.

No importaba si se quedaba soltero el resto de su vida, tampoco tenía importancia el no tener un heredero, él estaría con Susan y si no era con ella con nadie. Ahora mismo se encontraba en uno de los balcones privados a los que solo el tenia acceso, había una fiesta la cual era seguro que era para conseguirle esposa y él ya estaba harto de ese tema por lo que se alejo de tanta fanfarrie, no se dio cuenta que lo seguían hasta que le tomaron por el hombro.

Dio un respingo y se giro al ver a Drinian

- Su majestad – le dio una reverencia y se le quedo mirando

- ¿Qué ocurre Drinian? – él estaba muy serio

- He de darle una noticia que tal vez lo perturbe –

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto inmediatamente eso no parecía ser bueno

- El consejo ha decidió imponerle una mujer debido a su intransigencia –

- ¡¿Qué? – eso en definitiva no se lo esperaba – Pero como se les ocurre tal cosa? Ya he dicho que no lo hare, no pueden... –

- ¡mi señor! Usted ya está en edad de darle un heredero al reino, muchos esperan eso de usted; además con una reina a su lado el gobierno del reino sería más llevadero –

- Eso no tiene nada que ver es …- volvió a interrumpirlo

- Ya ha sido elegida la candidata y ella ha aceptado, en este momento se está mudando a una de las habitaciones, por favor señor no haga esto mas difícil, ya ha sido decido además es lo mejor para todos –

Dicho esto se marcho dejando al joven rey, sumido en sus pensamientos, en cierta manera entendía que se estaba comportando mal y un tanto infantil, siguió en sigilo a Drinian vio como ayudaba a instalarse a la joven, ya la había visto una joven de la nobleza telmarina, era linda… pero nada comparada con su reina.

En eso el estaba pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería hacer lo que sus consejeros le decían, suspiro frustrado de sus pensamientos, eso ya no sería una opción la boda seria si o si, una tristeza lo invadió inmediatamente y se fue a las caballerizas, tomo su fiel corcel y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se fue rápido hacia Cair Paravel, una última noche con lo más cercano que tenia de Susan, bajo del caballo con el cuerno en su mano, podría ser posible? No perdía nada con intentarlo así que poso sus labios en aquel cuerno, y se quedo pensando un momento, mientras veía las actividades de reconstrucción de aquel lugar, aun no terminaban, pues quería que quedara como en los tiempos de antes y eso llevaba tiempo, no lo pensó mas y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el cuerno sintió una brisa cálida, que lo distrajo de su acción y gran sorpresa se llevo el joven rey al ver ahí al león ese que no veía desde que su amada se iba.

- Aslan? – instintivamente bajo el cuerno y lo puso detrás suyo, era obvio porque venía y tal vez querría quitarle aquel objeto que era su tesoro

- Así es joven rey, tengo poco tiempo por lo que debo hablar contigo rápido – Caspian escuchaba atentamente – ha pasado algo que no tenía previsto y ha sido hasta hace poco que me di cuenta de la magnitud de las consecuencias de esos actos pasados –

Caspian no decía nada solo escuchaba atentamente

- Dígame algo joven rey… habita alguien en su corazón? –

El telmarino se sorprendió por la pregunta, en definitiva no esperaba que fuera eso lo que le preguntara o dijera – Si – no lo pensó mucho, le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir eso ante el gran león, pero lo más seguro es que sabría si le mentía

- Es la reina Susan? –

Si – de nuevo estaba siendo sincero y sin saber a dónde llegaría todo esto

- Le gustaría verla de nuevo? –

Ante esto dio un respingo ¿le dejaría verla de nuevo? ¿Con que fin? ¿Los separaría después de encontrarse?

- Si, es eso posible? La dejaras volver? – en el corazón del moreno se abría la luz de la esperanza

- No por el momento eso no es posible antes hay que ver los hechos de sus actos pasados –

¡- Pero ella no ha hecho nada malo! No entiendo porque desterrarla así –

- Es precisamente por que no ha hecho nada malo, que ahora vive tranquila en su mundo, pero se le ha presentado un nuevo reto que tiene que ver con este mundo y debo de ver como lo solucionara y no es destierro joven rey, es solo otro paso en su vida–

Caspian se quedo en silencio ahora mas confundido y triste que en un principio, ya le dijo que ella no volvería y lo de vivir tranquila le puso en duda, ¿Le habría olvidado ya? ¿Tendría alguien a su lado?

- Se de la relación que llevaban en silencio Caspian y eso ha traído consecuencias –

No sabía porque pero sentía que se avergonzaría de un momento a otro porque si él sabía de su relación era posible que supiese algunas de sus actividades*

- ¿Qué consecuencias? –

Antes de contestar el león lo miro un largo momento – lo mejor sería que usted mismo lo viese y decida si asumir ese reto con ella

-Por supuesto que es? – no tenía que pensarlo, ella era su todo y la ayudaría y apoyaría en cualquier cosa

- Seguirás a esa pequeña ave – señalo con su melena un pequeño pajarito de colores azules - te guiara hasta la reina Susan y con ella es quien tienes que hablar y resolver esto de la mejor manera –

- Bien – estaba feliz eufórico, vería de nuevo a la dueña de su corazón y ahora ya nada importaba solo ella

- Suerte joven rey – se había dado la vuelta y empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria

- Espera! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado allá? ¿Cuánto me ausentare? Y… -

-Eso tienes que descubrirlo – y dicho esto desapareció vio como el ave emprendía el vuelo y rápidamente se subió en su caballo y comenzó a seguirlo, era rápido casi no podía verlo pero, era lo que lo llevaría a Susan así que hacía todo lo posible por estar cerca del pájaro

Se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una antorcha y ahí paro Caspian, bajo de su corcel y fue hasta donde el pajarillo, al acercarse se metió en lo frondoso de unos árboles, corrió antes de perderlo de vista y entre mas entraba en aquel paraje más angosto y espeso era; hasta en cierto punto lo sentía mullido ahora ya no veía al pájaro, solo lo escuchaba topo con una pared de madera se extraño ante eso pero el sonido seguía del otro lado así que empujo fuerte, se abrió tan fácil y rápido que inevitablemente callo.

Se extraño al sentir madera debajo de él, lo más seguro es que hubiese entrado en alguna cabaña y esperaba de todo corazón no haber destrozado la casa de quien habitase ahí, miro rápido hacia arriba al ver unos pies frente a él, se levanto rápido e hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe por haber entrado así en su casa –

Miro al hombre que lo veía con asombro y que vestía unas extrañas ropas; parecía una cebolla, capas y capas de ropa lo miro y vio como empezaba a hablar

-¿De dónde has salido? –

-De esa pared… - al ver detenidamente de donde había salido se dio cuenta de que no era una pared como en un principio había pensado si no que había salido de un armario, ahora entendía porque sentía mullido, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿y el pajarillo? – Oh señor no ha visto un pájaro de colores entre azules y violetas pasar por aquí? –

-¿He? No… de dónde vienes aun no me respondes –

-Pues de… oh – vio como el pajarillo se posaba en uno de los hombros del señor

Éste al ver su reacción miro en su hombro y se sorprendió de ver ese* tipo de pájaro en su mundo, al posarse en su hombro lo acaricio de la cabeza y vio como éste se relajaba en su tacto, Caspian miraba todo esto en silencio un pensamiento le hizo aterrarse y si ese hombre de ahí era el rey Peter? O peor aun el rey Edmund? Después de todo porque el pájaro estaría ahí con él sino para señalarle el camino hasta Susan… Como saber si ahora el tiempo se habría invertido y el Narnia pasase poco tiempo y en el mundo de los reyes y reinas fuera mucho… comenzó a asustarse hasta que pregunto

-¿Peter? - el señor lo miro extrañado y vio la ropa que portaba el joven y también se percato de la corona sobre su cabeza, saco conjeturas

-Peter Pevensie? –

-Oh de verdad eres tú! – un nudo se formo en la garganta del joven al pensar que tal vez Susan se había casado y tenido familia tal vez uno de sus nietos necesitaba ayuda y por eso él…

-Muchacho me has confundido y debo decir que no tengo idea del porque… Peter es un joven en su primavera yo creo llegar casi al invierno… - se rio un poco – Soy el profesor Kirke y ahora dime, vienes de Narnia? –

-Así es ¿En dónde estoy? – se extraño un poco mas por fortuna ese no era Peter por lo tanto Susan tampoco era una anciana pero aun así

-Este es el planeta tierra, donde viven los Pevensie, aparentemente los conoces –

-Así es mi nombre es Caspian y soy el actual rey de Narnia dígame ¿Podría llevarme con Sus… em Susan Peter y los demás – no pudo evitar decir que quería que le llevara con Susan pero pensó que tal vez le parecería inadecuado por ello cambio la frase –

-Precisamente me dirigía a su casa aparentemente hay algo de lo que sus padres desean hablarme, conmigo aunque – miro su ropa – lo mejor es que te cambies de ropa ya que la que traes puesta no es muy común –

El Rey se miro a si mismo

-¿tiene algo de malo? –

-Es solo que aquí no sería tan normal ver a alguien así, ven conmigo, creo que hay algo que puede servirte –

Dicho esto llevo a Caspian a su habitación en donde le dejo que escogiese algunas ropas más o menos de su talla, traía una camisa de manga larga que doblo hasta poco antes de llegar al codo color azul un tanto opaco, unos pantalones grises, zapatos negros y un saco del mismo color del pantalón, se dio cuenta hasta poco después de su llegada que en ese mundo definitivamente no estaban en primavera y mucho menos verano, el frio se colaba por las ventanas y lo hacía estremecer cada tanto.

No sabía si era solo su inquietud al estar en un mundo que no era el suyo que el frio lo sentía como un frío diferente, había sentido temperaturas más bajas de eso no había duda pero, al estar aquí se sentía como que el frio penetraba a través de la piel y musculo para atormentar tus huesos.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo salieron de la casa del profesor Kirke, se subieron a un extraño objeto de metal que en su vida había visto, el profesor le explicaba tanto como podía y le pedía discreción cuando viera algo que lo sorprendiera pues atraería demasiada atención y no sería normal así que para evitar preguntas y comentarios mejor prevenir

En todo el camino Caspian iba muy nervioso, pronto la vería de nuevo, podría estar de nuevo con ella entre sus brazos… aunque no había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella hubiese seguido adelante y ahora tuviera a alguien con ella, era una joven muy hermosa e inteligente y no dudaba que los hombres, no importaba de que mundo o galaxia se diesen cuenta de ello.

Dio un gran suspiro, no tenía caso preocuparse ya descubriría todo a su debido tiempo como Aslan dijo, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en una y mil cosas.

El profesor solo miraba divertido al joven, en todo momento desde que salieron había estado haciendo caras raras esto le daba una profunda gracia pero por respeto no se reirá en sus narices aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

Después de un cansado viaje, llegaron a lo que parecía ser su destino ahora Caspian conocía lo que es en verdad ponerse nervioso, el profesor lo incito a seguir a decir verdad se preguntaba porque tenia esas reacciones pero lo ameritaba todo por el cambio de mundo, pero aun asi…

Golpearon la puerta y esperaron a que ésta se abriera y el rey narniano perdió todo oxigeno que se encotrara en su organismo cuando quien le abrió la puerta fue una hermosa joven de ojos azules, ojos que en esos momentos estaban llorosos y también tristes pero al momento de verlo todo esto fue sustituido por la sorpresa y solo articulo…

-Ca-Caspian? –

Algo que perfectamente escucho, su nombre dicho de esa preciosa boca que él ya deseaba probar, aunque no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando escucho unos apresurados pasos detrás de Susan y vio como una mujer algo asustada se llevaba a Susan de su lado y no solo eso sino que seguido de eso escucho la voz de un hombre terriblemente enojado

¡¿Eres tu quien violo a mi niña? –

* * *

**_Bueno eso en definitiva ha quedado algo raro jajajajaja no se que decir de verdad es que esta bizarro insisto es un fic de todo puede pasar y en definitiv de todo pasara en éste xD jajajaja espero se encuentren muy bien y pues dudas ahí déjenme un rr y se las aclarare xD_**

**_Gracias a todos quienes me firmaron pusieron en favoritos y que me lo dijeron y bueno…_**

**_¬¬ … Mina Rose tenían que gritarlo frente a toda la clase? De verdad no me avergüenzo fácilmente ¡pero con ustedes no se si avergonzar entre en categoría Jajaja solo a ustedes se les ocurre!_**

**_Y sii a los demás autores un consejo, si tienen fans (xD) de sus escritos en el salón traten de que no sean como los mios de locos y si no por lo menos mostrarles los textos en otro lugar que no sea la escuela de lo contrario hasta tu maestro querra ver que haces en su clase!_**

**_¬¬… de verdad piensas que solo escribo y no estudio verdad?_**

**_xD ya veremos quien tiene el primer lugar! Muahahaha_**

**_xD lo siento locura mia hoy no me he tomado el medicamento :P_**


	3. confrontacion

**_buenass! se que estoy muy retrasada en mi actuaizacion pero bueno ustedes saben la universidad no te da tiempo de nada sobretodo si es fin de semestre -.-,,, pero mi buena fortuna he sacado sobresaliente en todas mis notas xDD asi que espero que disfruten de la lectura y me dejen un rr para ver que opinan sobre el fic ^^ espero esten bien bay bay _**

**_

* * *

_**

Estaba sentado en unos sillones; a lado derecho suyo estaba Peter mirándolo de una manera nada bonita aunque también algo divertido y del otro lado estaba Susan con una bolsa pequeña con hielo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su rostro a la altura de su pómulo izquierdo lo miraba entre triste y apenada y sobre todo eso una sonrisita de esperanza y felicidad se asomaba.

.

Ahora podía decir que la fuerza de los hermanos Pevensie era heredada y aprendida de su padre; después del puñetazo-recibimiento que el padre de Susan le dio, quedo algo aturdido no entendía muy bien las cosas, que en su momento los Pevensie mayores le dijeron, y es que ¿Qué era eso de que él había violado a Susan? ¿De dónde sacaban eso? ¿Qué era un extranjero? Bueno ciertamente no entendía demasiadas cosas pero a decir verdad no le importaba mucho, tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo cuidando de él, por fin podía respirar tranquilamente, sin preguntarse si ella le había olvidado y demás cosas que le pasaron por su mente el tiempo que no estuvo con ella.

.

La miro una vez más, y es que era, es y seria siempre su pasatiempo favorito, el verla junto a él era lo más hermoso que se podía imaginar y más aún porque no era una ilusión era real estaba aquí con ella, y esperaba fuera por mucho tiempo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba estaba haciendo el idiota, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahí? Era ayudar a Susan eso estaba seguro pero ¿En qué? No veía que estuviera lesionada, bueno físicamente porque desde que llego no había dejado de llorar y él por estar tan distraído (y golpeado) no había reaccionado pero bueno hacia bastante tiempo que había llegado y no había hablado con nadie y es que el padre de Susan no le había dado tiempo.

.

- Susan ¿me podrías explicar qué pasa? –

.

- ¿Qué qué pasa? ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Que sínico eres! –

.

- ¡Peter! Basta –

.

- Qué? Que es lo que pasa? –

.

- Oh eso no funcionara conmigo, ¿Te crees que soy imbécil? ¿Qué me creeré todo lo que me digas? Aquí la única ingenua resulto ser Susan –

.

- Peter ya basta! Fue mi decisión también –

.

- ¿Quisieran explicarme que es lo que ocurre? –

.

Susan y Peter lo miraron uno con coraje y la otra con sorpresa y un cumulo de sentimientos

- Ca-Caspian hay algo de lo que debo hablarte… en privado –

.

Susan sabía que Peter estaba mucho muy molesto y hasta cierto punto era justificable pero, si iban a hablar de _eso_ lo mejor sería que él no estuviese; por ello con una mínima disculpa se retiro hacia el patio, sentó a Caspian en una pequeña banquita de madera que mas servía como estante de algunos botes y cubetas pero estaba bien si se sentaban ahí por unos momentos

.

- Caspian es que yo… yo… - En definitiva se le atoraban las palabras

.

- Empecemos desde el comienzo, ¿Por qué tu padre dijo que yo te… te… ejem… ¿te vio.. emm …. – No creía que Susan les hubiera hablado a sus padres de su vida intima ¿O sí?

.

-Es que Caspian ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos fuimos? –

.

- Un año, pero dime que ha pasado ¿Cuánto tiempo paso aquí? –

.

-Oh - Susan sabía que él podría haber tenido a muchas mujeres en ese tiempo así que no sabía si decirle porque su padre lo había golpeado, ahora que la alegría de haberlo visto dejaba paso a la racionalidad, se entristeció y bajo la cabeza, ella no detendría a Caspian de cual fuera su misión ahí, porque no le encontraba otra explicación a su llegada, y ahora que lo veía más detalladamente él había cambiado se veía más maduro, tal vez hasta ya tenía una reina… y sin su consentimiento un sollozo y una lagrima, escaparon de ella alertando a los dos jóvenes ahí presentes.

.

- Susan! ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? –

.

-Es que… Tú seguramente ya… - y volvió a llorar

.

-Caspian entendió lo que ella trataba de decirle, una felicidad inmensa se recorrió por todo su ser después de todo ella sentía lo mismo por él, y el hecho que estuviera llorando era una muestra de que aún lo amaba y que le dolía que él se hubiese comprometido, sonrió tenía que explicarle a Susan que nada de eso había pasado que él la amaba más que nunca, aunque en una parte de su mente recordó a la chica que era "su prometida" bueno… eso no importaba mucho él ya tenía a su reina y ahora nada lo separaría de ella.

.

-Susan quiero que sepas que en este tiempo, tu eres la única que ha ocupado mi corazón no hay nadie con quien yo desee estar más que contigo; mi felicidad es la tuya al igual que tu dolor es el mío, por ello necesito que me digas porque lloras, que fue aquello que hizo que la tristeza se apoderara de tu rostro –

.

-Susan de verdad no podía sentirse más feliz, ahora que sus lágrimas de tristeza habían sido remplazadas por las de la felicidad, y aquella hermosa confesión y dicha de esa manera por su príncipe azul (más exactamente su rey) era más de lo que había soñado.

.

- No, no es n-ada es que… -de nuevo se le iba el habla y es que aunque supiera que era ella quien gobernaba en su corazón, no podía evitar sentir ese vacío y desesperación que le decía que el tendría que irse, dejándola sola con su pequeño o pequeña aunque… hubo una posibilidad que le helo hasta la última gota de sangre, tal vez Aslan lo había mandado a él para que conociera a su hijo y después se lo llevara… claro después de todo ese bebe sería el heredero al trono, un Narniano-Telmarino que sin duda tendría habilidades maravillosas; su corazón se estrujo una vez más en el in de la posibilidad, ella sin Caspian y sin su hijito, mas lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos

.

- ¡Susan! Por favor dime que tienes –

.

-Caspian por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? Necesito saberlo – sus lagrimas eran silenciosas

.

-No lo sé, solo que Aslan dijo que tenía que venir a ayudarte ¿dime que es lo que pasa? –

.

-Estoy embarazada… -

.

Bueno en definitiva eso no es lo que esperaba, de hecho estaba listo para ir a partirle la cara a quien fuera el culpable de su tristeza, pero bueno es que el culpable era él, pero por alguna razón no le importaba en absoluto eso, es más se sentía inmensamente feliz ¡sería padre! Y no era así sin más ¡De Susan! Ella era la madre de su hijo

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y abrazo a su Susan fuertemente, ella se sorprendió por lo repentino de la acción del telmarino y es que ¿acaso no comprendía lo que pasaría cuando él se fuera? ¿o es que le importaba un comino lo que pasara con ella? Y después abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando el telmarino la beso de lleno en los labios Por Dios! Estaban ahí sus padres y su hermano mayor y los hombres Pevensie no dudarían en golpearlo de nuevo hasta enviarlo al hospital o al cementerio.

.

-Susan es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar, no sabes que feliz me siento –

.

Ahora el rey estaba recargado en su hombro derecho y la acariciaba sutilmente por la espalda, siendo una hermosa caricia tranquilizante, cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento olvidándose de donde se encontraban

.

.

- Y dime… ¿Cómo es que se enteraron tus padres? – seguía hablando en voz queda, disfrutando de la cercanía que tenia con su reina, seguían abrazados disfrutando de la calidez del otro

.

- Estuve de viaje y me sentí un poco mal durante el mismo y cuando fuimos al doctor pues… él les dijo que tenía-

.

-Y… ¿Por qué me reconocieron? ¿Cómo supieron que era yo el padre? –

.

- Me hicieron todo un escándalo y pues es comprensible que lo hicieran; también me hicieron muchas preguntas y pues les conteste de manera que no fuese sospechoso, aunque bueno Peter si lo dedujo y pues el resto es historia - le entrego una pequeña sonrisa a su joven rey; ahora ya no quería pensar en que pasaría, se enfocaría en el presente, en esa agradable sensación que le entregaba

.

- Tengo que ir a hablar con tu padre – Susan se separo de él mirándolo aterrorizada – Cariño no te preocupes – le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla haciendo que la Benévola se sonrojara – Es necesario, no quiero que piense que soy un ultrajador de bellas jovencitas – acaricio su nariz con la propia sacándole una risita a su reina – eso sería lo correcto y responsable –

.

- Oh así te harás cargo del bebe de Susan desde Narnia, si eso si que tiene lógica! – Sarcasmo eso era la manera en que Peter que acababa de llegar, pronuncio las palabras al ver con rencor el abrazo de su hermana con el violador (como lo habían bautizado él y su padre)

.

- Peter! – La reina sabía de lo decepcionado que se encontraba Peter de ella, se suponía que era la más razonable y ella va y se embaraza a la primera oportunidad pero bueno, en Narnia ¿qué métodos anticonceptivos podrían haber usado?

.

- Peter se que estas en todo tu derecho de estar enojado, pero déjame decirte que lo que más deseo es la felicidad de tu hermana y por supuesto su bienestar y no me iré de aquí sin ellos –

.

- Los Pevensie se sorprendieron ante dicha declaración, Susan no se imaginaba que él le diría eso y menos ante Peter que lo respetaba tanto por ser el magnífico, y ni que decir de Peter estaba estupefacto pero ni que, ya le daría su merecido por lo que le hizo a Susan.

.

- Y que piensas hacer? ¿Crees que Aslan te dejara que Susan vaya de nuevo a Narnia? Él fue muy especifico; ni Susan ni yo podremos volver nunca – tan enojado estaba que no se daba cuenta del dolor que le provocaba a Susan y a él mismo – Te agradecería que te marcharas y nos dejaras en paz –

.

- ¡¿pero qué cosas dices? Ya dije que me haría cargo del bebe y por supuesto también de Susan –

.

- ¡Eso no es posible! Tú tienes que regresar a Narina, allá es donde te necesitan aquí estamos bien sin ti -

.

- Pero Pet – Susan no dejaba de llorar ante las cosas que se decían 2 de sus más queridas personas

.

- Si Aslan me ha mandado hasta aquí es por algo ¿no? Es lo más seguro que… -

.

- No te has puesto a pensar que no es eso, que podría ser algo más trascendental -

.

- ¿Cómo qué? Ver su mundo? Eso no tiene nada de transcende… -

.

- Fue algo muy repentino tu llegada aquí tal vez solo te esta guardando para un tiempo nuevo en Narnia y cuando tengas que regresar… - dejo inconclusa la frase sabiendo que él tendría que sospechar de que hablaba

.

- Eso dejo sin habla a cualquiera que estuviese escuchando su charla y es que en realidad si había sido muy raro eso, así sin más y de pronto enviarlo a otro mundo sin motivo aparente, ahora el rey de Narnia estaba preocupado y si estaban en guerra? Si fuere así porque Aslan le mandaría lejos? ¿ era una prueba? Éstas y muchas otras preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza del moreno ante la mirada atenta de los Pevensie

.

- Mira Caspian se que tal vez tu intención no es dañar a Susan – dos miradas irónicas se posaron en él ante lo dicho- pero aún así no me parece correcto que solo porque tú dices mi hermana se irá contigo o lo que sea ¿le has preguntado a ella si tiene intención de regresar a Narnia? – eso desloco al pobre telmarino ¿es que acaso Susan no… - No sé cuanto tiempo haya pasado allá Caspian pero según lo que recuerdo de mis dos visitas anteriores es un mundo donde traer al mundo a un niño no es fácil, lo he visto, en mi reinado me toco ser partero por orden de una de las reinas – miro significativamente a Susan quien se sonrojo ante lo dicho – no todos los partos fueron exitosos sin mencionar el dolor que tendría que pasar Susan – un escalofrió le recorrió la columna entera a Susan al imaginarse tal cosa – aquí la medicina esta mas avanzada y puede disminuir en gran parte el dolor del proceso de parto, en resumen Caspian, aunque fuera posible, nosotros ya no queremos regresar a Narnia –

.

- ¿Qué? –

.

- Eso no lo esperaba Caspian, miro a Susan que tenía la mirada baja siendo una clara aceptación en silencio de lo dicho por Peter, pero entonces porque estaba tan feliz de verlo si de todos modos ella no querría regresar con el.

.

- ¿Susan? – pregunto con cautela

.

- A-aún no he decidido nada – la voz se le rompía en ratos y miraba muy apenada al telmarino – es cierto que mi esperanza de regresar a Narnia se ha reducido casi a cero y también que no me gustaría dar a luz ahí… - pudo ver como la mirada de Caspian se apagaba un poco – Pero también se que no me quiero separar de tu lado –

.

Caspian no sabía si sentirse feliz, triste o que, es verdad que nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que ella ya no quisese regresar pero, aun asi…

.

En eso el padre de Susan entro mirándolos de una manera nada bonita al parecer se había relajado ya _{un poco}_ ahí dio varios suspiros tensos antes de mirar hacia atrás ver la cansada mirada de su esposa y mirar duramente el muchacho

.

- Tú ven conmigo – dicho esto regreso dentro de la casa ya que el frío se había intensificado,

.

La manera en que miro a Caspian dejaba en claro que se dirigía a él y de lo que querían hablar, sin perder tiempo Caspian lo siguió haciendo una pequeña reverencia al pasar por el lado de la madre de Susan, ella le devolvió el saludo mientras esperaba a sus hijos a que entraran a la casa.

.

Susan fue rápidamente detrás de su padre y Caspian, vio que iban al pequeño cuarto de estudio y entro seguida de Peter y su madre.

.

Estaba también el profesor, al parecer ahora tendrían que poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

.

El profesor ya me ha explicado la situación en la que estas Caspian y que por ello te marchaste pero aun así eso no te dio derecho a tocar a mi niña y mucho menos dejarla con toda esa responsabilidad - bueno al parecer el profesor había salvado el día solo que no sabían cómo y esperaban no meter la pata con algún comentario

.

- Señor mi intención jamás fue lastimar a su hija, y como bien le habrá podido explicar el profesor no fue por propia decisión el que me haya ausentado, además de que no estaba enterado de tal cosa, pues de ser así hubiera hecho todo lo posible por no dejar a Susan – tomo una de las manos de Susan ante la mirada malhumorada del líder Pevensie

.

Caspian estaba sentado al frente del padre de Susan quien estaba detrás de un pequeño escritorio, en un pequeño sillón al lado, se encontraban Peter, su madre y el profesor; Susan por su parte estaba en la otra silla sobrante al lado de Caspian

.

- Y bueno ¿Qué harás? Regresaras a tu país? ¿piensas llevarte a Susan contigo? ¿piensas que te permitiré tal cosa? ¿te quedaras aquí de vago mantenido que solo piensa en seguir abusando de mi pequeña? Eres un maldito hijo de… -

.

- ¡papa ya basta! Déjalo respirar – Susan sabia de lo fácil que se alteraba su padre y aunque todo eso anduviera en su cabeza no le parecía que lo dijera así tan despreocupadamente

.

- En cuanto a las preguntas hechas, he de decirle que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar plenamente con Susan sobre ello , me quedare aquí hasta nuevo aviso, mi… tutor dijo que me llamaría cuando tenga que regresar mientras tanto espero no molestarle quedándome aquí, por supuesto no estaré sin trabajar señor –

.

- ¿Era posible meter las dos patas hasta el fondo? Pareciera que si, En otro tiempo u otras circunstancias eso _pudo_ haber quedado bien, pero éste no era el caso y de ello se dieron cuenta los jóvenes ahí presentes al ver la mirada de ira insuperable del Sr. Pevensie

.

Pareció calmarse un poco aunque su enojo no disminuía en lo absoluto, pero al parecer el golpe anteriormente dado había servido para clamarse un poco _hoy…_

.

- Esta bien ,ahora si has de quedarte en esta casa pasemos a las reglas de comportamiento que deberás tener aquí...

.

Bien sabían que no sería facil pero por lo menos lo peor había pasado.

* * *

**_u/u se que no hay excusa para haberme tardado tanto pero es que ustedes saben por ser lo ultimo del semestre los maestros se obsesionan con tareas trabajos finales y exámenes y yo como buena alumna (:P) hize de todo para poder pasar afortunadamente asi fue y me he liberado de la facultad hasta los ventinoseque de enero por lo tanto me esforzare en actualizar mejor y mas rápido ^^ espero estén super bien y por fiss un rr nunca esta de mas xD_**


	4. empieza lo complicado

**_BUENO TARDE DEMASIADO LO SE ENTRAMOS NUEVAMENTE A CLASES Y NO PUDE SUBIR NADA, PERO BUENO MIS PADRES NO ME DIERON MUCHO TIEMPO QUE DIGAMOS, MENOS CUANDO "MARAVILLOSAMENTE" ME ENCONTRARON UN TRABAJO PARA NO ESTAR DE FLOJA EN LA CASA -.- _**

**_POR CIERTO CREO QUE NO LO HABÍA DICHO PERO EN ESTE FIC NO SE VAN EN EL VIAJERO DEL ALBA ES COMO QUE NO SE LE OCURRIÓ A CASPIAN LO DE IR POR LOS LORES jejejeje BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON LA LECTURA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO SI NO ENTIENDEN ALGO YA SABEN ME DICEN_**

**_OH! OTRA COSA HAY ALGUNAS COSAS BIZARRAS EN ESTE CAPITULO JAJAA (COMO SI TODO EL FIC NO FUERA BIZARRO) MMM ES POCO LO SE PERO ES COMO EN MI MENTE SE VA DESARROLLANDO ESTA HISTORIA _**

**_:D BUENO DISFRUTEN ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

Caspian en definitiva pensaba que este mundo era mucho más complicado que Narnia, después de la plática que tuvo con el padre de Susan se había hecho tan tarde que ahora ya tendrían que ir a dormir, el telmarino por supuesto que quería dormir con su reina y después de lo sucedido pensó que no había problema alguno para poder cumplir ese deseo, pero al parecer el señor Pevensie pensaba muy diferente ya que acomodo la organización de las habitaciones, en la habitación principal el profesor Kirk y Peter dormirían, en la de las chicas Susan y su madre y en la de los chicos él y el padre de Susan, obviamente quería evitar que se colara en la noche para ver a Susan.

.

Ahora ya eran las 6:00 am y un aparato extraño había comenzado a hacer un ruido atroz, que hizo que el joven rey se levantara asustado de su cama temporal, al parecer esta reacción le hizo gracia al padre de Susan ya que sin pudor alguno se empezó a reír de él y con un seco _ya párate _salió de la habitación rumbo al sanitario.

.

El desayuno fue de lo más tenso que se pudo imaginar, Susan y Caspian se sentaron juntos ante la molesta e irritada mirada de los hombres Pevensie, la señora Pevensie sirvió el desayuno y empezaron todos, para su sorpresa el profesor dijo que tendría que volver a su hogar después de lo "solucionado" ante el embarazo de Susan.

.

Cuando terminaron, los padres Pevensie acompañaron al profesor a la estación de trenes para que pudiese ir a su casa, Peter y Caspian habían salido a buscar un empleo para el telmarino, dejando en casa sola a Susan, estaba aburriéndose más y más, según lo que le había dicho su madre, sus hermanos menores llegarían esa tarde, pero ya estaban por ser las 4 de la tarde y nada que llegaban, lo peor es que nadie llegaba, ninguno de sus hermanos, ni sus padres ni Caspian, esperaba estuviesen todos bien.

.

Suspiro no tendría caso preocuparse, así que comenzó a hacer la comida que seguro todos llegarían con mucha hambre, sobre todo si Edmund llegaba, cuando estaba por terminar de hacer la sopa se dio cuenta que le faltaban algunos ingredientes para el pollo enmarinado, apago la comida y salió al mercado para poder comprar lo que le faltaba.

.

Se paseaba por cada uno de los puestos cuando llego al de las frutas una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocer a quien estaba ahí, era su amiga Mary, apenas la vio y le dio un gran saludo junto un abrazo, mientras compraba platicaba con ella, pregunto por algunos mangos y en eso vio salir a sus 2 hermanos mayores los saludo amigablemente, ellos eran 2 de sus únicos 3 amigos varones, por su experiencia los hombres eran unos idiotas que solo buscaban una noche de "diversión" y por ende se comportaban de manera horrible, eran unos imbéciles punto, pero no ellos ni el novio de Mary, en la escuela ellos 5 siempre se juntaban y se divertía mucho, cuando se fue con sus padres a América ellos 4 fueron quienes despidieron a Susan en el barco y cuando regreso nuevamente a Inglaterra no se imagino que no podría volver a la escuela, y bueno solo le falto un año para poder terminar la preparatoria pero, aun así, si los maestros se enteraban que ella había tenido un hijo dudaba mucho que la dejaran entrar de nuevo a clases.

.

Aún así seguía feliz de poder ver a sus amigos de vez en cuando, aun no les había dicho que estaba embarazada bueno solo a uno de ellos más no a todos y ella quería hacerlo, no quería que después por rumores se enteraran lo demás, así que les dijo que quería salir con ellos un día de estos y así quedaron, Benjamín uno de los hermanos mayores de Mary se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, mientras caminaban lo miro de reojo, él era el único que sabía de su embarazo y fue porque lo dedujo, estaba en 2 año de medicina y según él por esos mismos conocimientos se dio cuenta, Susan sabía que él sentía algo por ella, cuando se entero que su novio "la dejo" no dudo en ofrecerse a ser el padre de su hijo y esto impresiono enormemente a Susan.

.

Ella también lo quería pero no de esa manera, es cierto que le parecía un chico lindo y guapo; muy atento e inteligente, tenía un sinfín de cualidades y por unos momentos ella pensó en acceder a lo que él le proponía, no sería difícil enamorarse de él, en una ocasión pensó que estaba enamorada de él, pero desecho esa idea cuando conoció a Caspian y sintió su corazón como nunca en su vida.

.

Volvió su vista al frente, se sentía un poco mal, no sabía lo que le depararía el futuro, en su corazón no sabía si realmente quería regresar a Narnia, no quería que le fuesen a quitar a su pequeño o pequeña, y tampoco quería separarse de Caspian.

.

Un mareo arremetió con ella, y se sujeto de lo que tenía más cercano que resulto ser el brazo de Ben, él iba cargado con las bolsas y al notar esta acción de Susan se preocupo un poco, aunque los mareos fueran comunes en ella, no estaría nada bien si se desmayaba, pararon en un parque para que Susan se recuperara, sin darse cuenta ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ben, y a él por supuesto que no le importaba, en su corazón esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Susan lo eligiera para ser el padre de su hijo, si así fuera él se casaría con ella cuanto antes y eso le llenaba de emoción.

.

Cuando Susan declaro que ya estaba mejor retomaron su camino, vio que aun no llegaban sus hermanos solo sus padres estaban ahí, ambos Pevensie recibieron muy bien a Ben, puesto que los 2 conocían bien a su familia y a él mismo, el padre de Susan le agradeció mucho por haber acompañado a Susan y ayudado a cargar las bolsas, Susan vio como su padre tenía la esperanza que ella lo eligiera a él, ella misma le había comentado a sus padres sobre la propuesta de Ben ella les dijo que aun lo pensaba y en cierta manera así era…

.

Antes de que Caspian llegara ella estaba casi segura de su decisión de aceptar a Ben pero ahora, con Caspian aquí, dudaba y mucho, es verdad que su corazón era de Caspian pero ella sabía que no podían estar juntos, aun estuviese el aquí aun dudaba, vio con algo de temor como su padre lo invitaba a comer y él aceptaba gustoso, su miedo aumento cuando escucho la voz de Peter anunciando que ya habían llegado.

.

Miro atónita la escena frente a ella; Ben y Caspian se estaban saludando y "presentándose" más cuando su papa le dijo a Ben que él era el "violador de Susan" la mirada de Ben cambio y se hizo dura, miro fijamente a Susan y ella se disculpo en silencio, no sabía porque pero sentía que le debía una disculpa.

.

Se sentaron a comer, ahora Susan se sentó con Peter, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar Caspian; y Ben estaban sentados juntos, su padre ya había contado lo magnifico que era Benjamín y de la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo no hace mucho a Susan, después de eso Susan no había levantado la vista de su plato sentía la mirada dura de Caspian pidiendo una explicación, la de Ben pensando en lo mismo, terminaron la comida y Ben anuncio que tenía que marcharse y como buscando pelea, beso la mejilla de Susan despidiéndose así de la familia.

.

Los señores Pevensie salieron diciendo que tenían que ir por sus hijos menores, mientras que Peter fue a si habitación no gustandole estar cerca de la pareja en esos momentos.

.

Susan y Caspian quedaron solos en la mesa

- Susan… -

.

- Si…? –

.

- ¿Quién era ese chico? –

.

- Es… un amigo…de la escuela – hablaba solo en un susurro

.

- Y… porque te …propuso algo así –

.

- No..no lo se-

.

- De verdad? –

.

- Él solo se entero…de mi embarazo…y se… se preocupo de mi -

.

- Le gustas? –

.

- Eso creo… -

.

-A ti… a ti te gusta él? –

.

-…no –

.

- Y lo quieres? –

.

- Si , él es mi amigo –

.

-… -

.

- Caspian entiende por favor, entre él y yo solo somos amigos –

.

- Y a todos tus amigos los besas? –

.

- ¿Qué? –

.

- Te beso! ¡y tú no hiciste nada! –

.

- Pero que… de que estás hablando? Fue en la mejilla! –

.

- Y así sin más! Dejas que cualquier hombre te bese! Eso solo lo hacen las… - se cayó cuando vio la mirada de Susan llorosa y molesta y se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir – Susan lo siento yo no… -

.

Susan solo salió de la cocina rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró ahí a llorar,

.

¿Cómo pudo decirle eso?

.

Y siguió llorando.

...….

Caspian seguía en la mesa con un remordimiento inmenso sabia que estuvo mal decirle eso a Susan, pero los celos lo cegaron de una manera horrible y solo actuó sin pensar en nada y cuando ese tipo la beso se enfureció tanto…

.

Ahora Susan estaba enojada con él, tendría que pensar en cómo disculparse y pronto y ya tenía una idea.

...….

Susan estaba casi dormida debido al cansancio, cuando escucho como Caspian la llamaba, se oía tan arrepentido, que su corazón simplemente le dijo que hacer, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Caspian arrodillado frente a ella y cuando escucho lo que dijo, pensó que se desmayaría…

…...

Era algo que ya le habían dicho muchos de hecho, pero ver a Caspian así, pidiéndole matrimonio como en los cuentos de hadas… y el era su príncipe azul, más que eso, era su rey soñado y hecho realidad.

.

Estaba de rodillas aún recitándole algunos versos era algo tan lindo y alucinante que no podía dejar de verlo ahora mismo estaba en medio de su disculpa.

.

- Susan, sé que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado, pero por favor trata de entender cuando te digo que siento un miedo inmenso a perderte, ese corazón tuyo tan bello se lo entregues a alguien que no sea yo, de verdad no quise decirte aquellas cosas por favor, Susan tu eres mi única reina, y la única dueña de mi corazón, necesito tu perdón –

.

Susan se había quedado helada con aquello, era tan lindo eso que le decía, una parte de su mente le recriminaba porque estaba a punto de perdonarlo, ¿solo con palabras se arreglaba aquello? Pues su corazón le decía que sí.

.

-No puedo permanecer enojada mucho tiempo contigo Caspian eso es seguro –

.

Y sin decir una palabra más se arrojo a sus brazos, el telmarino sabía que tendría que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, pues tenía competencia, desde el momento en que supo de ese tal Ben, de su propuesta, y sobre todo aquella mirada que Susan le dedicaba al sujeto, sabía que la relación que apenas comenzaba con su reina peligraba.

.

En no haber estado juntos, el que Aslan haya dictado que Susan jamás volvería, a él le consiguieron una esposa, a ella se le habían declarado y todo esto sin saber el uno del otro, ambos creyendo jamás volver a encontrarse, era natural que "siguieran" con sus vidas, y que todo eso cambiara debido a una acción de Aslan.

.

Ahora haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que su querida reina se quedara con él, aunque había algo que aun lo molestaba, ella no quería regresar a Narnia, por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió cuando ella dijo que no estaba segura, también trataría de que ella quisiera volver con él a Narnia y poder ser felices.

.

Se separaron cuando escucharon a los Pevensie menores llegar a casa.

.

-Susan! Susan! Susan! Susan!-

.

La pequeña Lucy llego corriendo algo alterada, con una ligera mirada de temor y otra cosa que no pudieron identificar ninguno de los reyes

.

-Oh! Susan Caspian… - los atrapo en un gran abrazo y comenzó a llorar

.

-Lu! Qué pasa? Porque lloras? –

.

-… - Caspian no decía, estaba más bien asustado con la reacción de la pequeña

.

-Es cierto Susan? ¿Es cierto que estas…estas… -

.

-Si… -

.

-Oh Susan.. –

.

-Lu estas asustándome, dime ya que pasa! –

.

Más la menor Pevensie solo los abrazo más fuerte, en ese mismo instante entro Edmund con el seño fruncido al igual que sus labios y sus manos cerradas en unos puños temibles, Susan sabía que Edmund era igual o más celoso que Peter así que no le extraño tanto ver esos gestos en su hermano menor, pero lo que si era la mirada de tristeza que tenía en el rostro y se extraño aun mas cuando Peter entro en escena y Edmund se lo llevo para hablar con él.

.

-Lucy Pevensie, puedes decirme ahora que te ocurre –

.

-Susan oh su.. – estaba llorando desconsoladamente y eso estresaba a Susan al no saber porque lloraraba

.

-Qué? –

.

-Aslan… lo vimos cuando estábamos por regresar y dijo –

.

-Que viste a Aslan? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que llorases así Lu? – más asustada Susan sacudió a su hermana de los hombros

.

-Me dijo que Edmund y yo regresaríamos a Narnia y que… - un sollozo la hizo callar nuevamente

.

-Pero ¿Por qué lloras? Tú querías regresar ¿no Lu? –

.

-Susan regresaremos cuando tu des a luz, nos iremos junto con Caspian y… con el bebe y no regresaremos nunca – y volvió a llorar dejando a Susan y Caspian helados al escuchar lo dicho por Lucy..

* * *

**BIEN esto es raroo lo se pero bueno mi cabeza asi me lo dicta xD**

**nos veremos luegoo**

**espero rr **

**see you soon **


End file.
